


When you Wish upon a Star

by shalysha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester First Meet, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Hunter Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalysha/pseuds/shalysha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you wish upon a star, it's actually a satellite, and your wish has been recorded and cataloged. An agent is now assigned to your case. </p><p>Prompt from Destiel Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When you Wish upon a Star

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you._

It was just another boring night on the job. Castiel sat leaned back in the chair with his feet upon the table. He should be monitoring the many screens, but all he did was stare at the clock waiting for his shift to be over.

 

Castiel’s job was outdated this whole company was outdated. No one wished upon a star anymore. The only thing the cameras would pick up would be the occasional stargazer or some young couple lying in the grass.

 

They had the most up-to-date technology. Satellites equipped with highly sensitive cameras that would zoom in one everybody looking directly at it. The satellite was designed to light up like the brightest star in the black night, making sure that every Wisher looked at the right star for their wish to be assigned to one of the agents.

 

Castiel had once hoped that he would one day become a fairy godmother too, that is what they liked to call the agents at StarWishers Corperation. But with time he had recognized that his job was just as important as theirs, if he didn’t scout out the Wishers there wouldn’t be anything for the agents to do. But that was back then. A lot had changed since Castiel started working here as a young boy 15 years ago only 19 years old. Well, technically he had in some way always worked here, the place was owned by his dad and he had run around in these offices since he could walk and maybe even before that he had just crawled around.

 

His brothers had jobs higher up in the hierarchy, but in some way Castiel had always been the black sheep and so he had been placed in a tiny room with thirty screens to watch with only one set of eyes.

 

One of the little lamps connected to each screen started blinking signaling that someone was looking and talking at the star at the same time. Castiel grabbed his headset and set his computer to show him what was on screen 21. It was a little girl, her wild curly hair almost covering her face. She was looking directly at their satellite what she blissfully unknowingly thought was a star. He pressed the record button.

 

“Please, please, please.” She chanted, “give my dad his job back, I don’t like seeing him this sad.”

 

It was mostly kids these days that still believed in the magic of wishing upon a star. This girl moved Castiel. Usually it was just kids wishing for a new bike mistaking the stars for Santa, but when it was bullied kids or someone like this girl wishing for something that unselfish Castiel always felt a bit mushy on the inside.

 

He saved the recording and cataloged it properly and then sent of the case to the agents’ headquarters. In the matter of days the girl’s wish would come true. Thinking about it made Castiel remember why he loved his job. A few minutes later he received confirmation that the job had been received and assigned to a suitable agent, Hannah. Castiel knew Hannah, she was his cousin and she was a specialist when it came to kids’ wishes. She was trained in tracking down the families and obtaining all the information she would need and then get the job done.

 

Castiel always loved her work. He remember a time when he had just started working here he had recorded a young freckled boy, he couldn’t have been much older than 12, wishing that his dad would stop drinking and Hannah had been assigned to the case. A week after Castiel saw that same boy thanking the stars. He had no idea how Hannah, or any of the agents for that matter, did what they did, but it always worked out.

 

 

Castiel had, he looked up at the clock, thirty minutes left of his shift. Then he would be able to go home to an empty apartment. Castiel had considered many times wishing upon a star for someone to share his bed and the beers in his fridge, but the company wasn’t a dating service and the rules made that very clear. The list hung on the wall just beside Castiel, the list of wishes that were not to be recorded and cataloged. _Making someone fall in love, make someone be resurrected, cure fatal diseases._ And it went on, there was just something that they couldn’t change, they were only humans after all.

 

He went back to staring at the clock watching the time tick by. He only had a few minutes left and he slowly started packing his things. The sun would rise soon and everybody except the agents would be closing down for daytime. Other offices around the world would be swarming with people now getting ready for the night on the other side of the globe.

 

Castiel didn’t see a problem with leaving two minutes ahead of time, after all no one was up at this time in the morning. He flipped off the light switched and made to open the door, but just as he grabbed the handle a green light filled the room. Who was talking to the stars right now and why wouldn’t they let Castiel go home?

 

Annoyed he turned back to the desk and grabbed the headphones.

 

“Please help me,” Castiel’s curiosity peaked, this guy seemed familiar. “I don’t know if you’re an angel or something, but I know you helped me before and I need you right now.” Castiel made the camera zoom in as much as he could and he was met with bright green. Their cameras were of the best quality and Castiel was able to see every speck of gold in his irises as the rising sun was reflected in them. He was unable to breath for a moment. He would know those freckles everywhere.

 

And then the screen went black. The sun had risen and so the satellite shut off automatically.

 

“No!” Castiel pressed several buttons, but he knew it was for nothing. There wasn’t a direct request and so it wouldn’t be enough for a case. Castiel felt like he had to do something though. He sat down at his computer and opened the company’s archive. Every case since the beginning was saved in one simple program, you just needed something to enter in the search bar and luckily Castiel remembered the date of this boy’s first request. It had been exactly one week after he started working here. He typed in the date and several cases popped up, a lot more than he had expected. He typed his and Hannah’s name as the caseworkers into the search too and there it was. Dean Winchester, Lawrence, Kansas. It was a start.

 

Castiel wrote down the address and then went home. He packed a small back and then started on the long drive to Kansas. Maybe driving without any sleep was a bad idea, but Castiel had a goal and if he got too tired he would just stop at a motel and catch a few hours.

 

After six hours of driving Castiel was on the brink of passing out so when he reached Huntington, West Virginia he found the nearest motel and rented a room. He toed off his shoes and crawled under the duvet. He was asleep in the matter of seconds.

 

When he woke up it was late afternoon and his stomach was growling loudly. At the reception he asked after the nearest diner and according to the woman behind the counter the best diner in town was just around the corner. The weather was fine out and Castiel enjoyed the cool breeze as he walked the short distance to The Road House. He found it a peculiar name that seemed more suitable for some rest stop for truckers and not some fifties-themed diner in the middle of town. Still the name seemed familiar.

 

He sat down in an empty booth by the window with his back to the counter. He was looking through the menu when a voice caught his attention. Could it be? No, that would be crazy it had to be someone who just sounded like him.

 

“Dean Winchester, you can stick that macho crap up your ass! Just because I’m a female doesn’t mean I can’t kick some ass.” The female voice sounded like that of a younger girl.

 

“I won’t put your life at risk, Jo. Besides your mom would never let you anyway, I just have to wait till Garth can be here and hope to God that he will still be alive by then.” Castiel listened carefully to the conversation behind him, it sounded like Dean really did need some help. “I gotta go, Jo. I promise I won’t leave town before saying goodbye.” Castiel turned his head in time to see Dean jump off the stool he was sitting at by the bar and walk to the door.

 

The girl shouted after him, “be careful!” To which he just held up a hand signaling that he had heard her.

 

Castiel forgot everything about food and quickly got up and out onto the street. He looked both ways until he spotted the brown leatherjacket that Dean had been wearing. With a sensible distance between them Castiel followed behind him.

 

He followed Dean for a few blocks and it started to seem like the guy didn’t know where he was going, then he rounded a corner and when Castiel reached the corner too Dean was no where to be seen. Damn it, he had lost him. He kept walking though, he passed a little antique store and stopped to look through the window for a few minutes. They had a cute little teapot with bees on it, but the store was closed. He kept going and when he was passing an alley he felt someone grab onto his brown trench coat. The thought that he was now going to die popped into his head uninvited and he closed his eyes as he was slammed against the hard brick wall.

 

“Who are you and why are you following me?” Castiel opened one eye to see a very angry Dean Winchester only inches from his face. Up close the man was stunning. Even burning with rage his emerald eyes were breathtaking, his freckles stood out like little stars on the sun kissed skin and his lips were pink and full. Castiel felt his heartbeat pick up speed and he felt an urge to kiss those plump lips. Wait, what?

 

“Answer me god damn it!” The rough voice pulled him out of his trance.

 

“I… I…” He stammered unable to form words at the moment.

 

Dean pulled a knife out of nowhere, “or maybe I should ask, what are you?”

Now Castiel was thoroughly confused, “I just overheard your conversation at the diner and you sounded like you needed help.”

 

Dean screwed up his eyes skeptically, “yeah right, you’re some kind of crazy aren’t you? Running around and trying to play some sort of hero, well listen up bro you won’t be able to help me.”

 

Castiel squared his jaw and with a single finger gently pushed the blade away from his face, “well… Maybe I _could_ help you, but not without knowing what the problem is.”

 

Dean looked at him like he was an idiot and then caved, “all right, me and my brother came here to investigate a nest of vampires, turns out there were a lot more than we had accounted for. They caught Sammy and know I don’t know if he’s still even human.” Dean stuck his knife back in its sheath and crossed his arms.

 

Castiel knew of supernatural beings, you had to in his line of work. It didn’t happen a lot, but from time to time someone, mostly kids, would complain about the monster in the closet or a ghost crying in the hallway and they would wish upon a star for help. They had several hunters employed as agents especially for jobs of this character. “Oh, so you’re a hunter,” Castiel said it as a statement more than a question.

 

Dean’s eyes widened and he looked utterly surprised, “wait, this is the part where you’re supposed to not believe me, then laugh and call me a crazy person.” Something seemed to dawn on him, “so you’re a hunter too?”

 

“Well, no. I just know a lot of things… and you were right I can’t help you, I’m sorry.” For a second there had been hope in Dean’s eyes, but now they were disappointed and sad. He didn’t say anything else, he just walked away and left Castiel alone in the alley.

 

Castiel watched the man leave and only then realized that Dean had bowlegs. The man’s walking was damn sexy and Castiel smiled to himself. He didn’t know this Dean very well, but he sure was aware of how hot he was and how Castiel’s knees felt like pudding.

 

When Dean was out of sight and out of earshot Castiel called the company. His sister Anna, an even blacker sheep than him, manned the phones at the agents’ service hotline. “Hey sis, so I followed a potential case out to Huntington, West Virginia and it seems like we need one with some hunting skills.”

 

“First of all, hello to you too. Second of all, dad is severely pissed that you didn’t show up for your shift tonight. Third of all, why would _you_ be out on a case in freaking West Virginia? And last, if you need a hunter Bobby is in the area and he can be there in a two hours time.” Sisters and all their damn questions…

 

“I’m not really on a case, this guy talked to the star, but the sun rose and the connection was lost. I recognized the guy because I had a case with him when he was younger and I just couldn’t sit and do nothing so I decided to drive to Kansas, but…”

 

Anna interrupted him, “Kansas? Then why the hell are you in West Virginia?”

 

“If you would let me finish,” Castiel sneered, “it’s some kind of freaky coincidence. I stopped to get some sleep and then went to a diner in town because my stomach was sounding like a thunderstorm and there he was. Dean Winchester beautiful bowlegs and all. His brother has been captured by some vampires and I’m smart enough to know that it would be a suicide mission if I tried to help him myself, so will you please just contact Bobby and get him down here?” Castiel was out of breath from ranting and he knew he sounded desperate.

 

“Are you in love with this dude or something?” He heard her fingers tapping away on her keyboard.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, you were ready to drive half way across the country just to figure out if some guy actually did have a problem that he needed help for. I won’t judge you, bro. You just sound like you cut yourself on Amor’s arrow.”

 

“I only just met him, I don’t fall in love that easily.”

 

“Still… I pulled up his information and from his driver’s license I’ll say he looks damn fine. Well, enough of that. You go and get your ass home and I’ll call up Bobby, lover boy’s baby bro will be home in no time.”

 

And so Castiel drove back home and went back to work as usual. The same dull routine of his life.

 

 

He had gotten home from work one day at ass o’clock in the morning and had fallen into a deep slumber on the couch when the doorbell rang. Grumbled and disoriented he stood to open the door. He had opened the door a centimeter when it was forcefully thrown open and once again Castiel was faced with a furious Dean Winchester.

 

“Who the fuck are you?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion, “You show your face and then three hours later some burly old dude tracks me down with my freaking brother in tow.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Your brother. Still human and still alive?” Castiel left Dean in the hallway as he went into his kitchen to grab a beer. He heard the sound of heavy boots following him and grabbed a second beer and slid it across the breakfast bar.

 

Dean looked at the beer and then at Castiel, “Thanks. Yeah, he’s fine he had a nasty wound in his forehead, but by some miracle that Bobby got there before they stuck their fangs in him. So what are you? A guardian angel or some shit?”

 

Castiel took a big gulp of his beer, “no, I’m all human. My name is Castiel,” when he saw Dean was about to speak he stopped him, “I already know your name Dean.” Dean looked confused and amazed all at the same time and once again Castiel felt something tug at his chest. “I want to show you something, but you can never tell anyone about what you saw, okay?” Dean nodded, “we’ll have to wait till the sun goes down. I’m pretty tired so I’m gonna go to bed, you do what you want, make yourself at home.”

 

 

Castiel woke to his alarm at eight in the evening. He was always grateful for summer, it meant he didn’t have to go to work too early. He found Dean asleep on the couch some trash hospital drama making noise in the background. He let him be and slipped into the bathroom to take a bath.

 

When he emerged with damp skin and a towel around his waist Dean was awake and he caught the way he licked his lips with his eyes fixed on Castiel’s chest. Castiel hurried to his room and got dressed trying his best to fight off thoughts of Dean or he would have some trouble putting on his jeans.

 

Dean followed him silently to his car and he didn’t speak on the way to the office. Castiel guided him onto the fourth floor of the building and into his little surveillance room. The screens would turn on in about five minutes. It was silent the whole time, but it didn’t feel awkward. Then one after the other pictures appeared on every screen. Castiel sat down in his chair and left Dean standing by the door.

 

He tried to act as normal as possible, but it was hard when he felt Dean’s eyes boring into his back. It didn’t take long for one of the green lights to go off and Castiel grabbed the headset. Out of the corner he saw Dean moving closer to the screen staring at the young boy with an unreadable expression. Dean didn’t have any sound, but Cas did and the words coming out of the boy’s mouth made his insides twist. He absolutely hated these kind of wishes, a young boy with tear streaked cheeks begging for his daddy to stop hitting his mommy.

 

Castiel saved the recording and then picked up the emergency phone. They had a special crew ready at all times for this sort of stuff that needed immediate action. Castiel explained the case and then hung up and turned to Dean.

 

“What is this?”

 

Castiel stood from his chair just to sit down on his desk facing Dean, “that early morning you looked to the sky and wished upon a star,” Dean snapped his head to meet his eyes, “I was that star. My job is to identify a wish, record it and then send it to the agents’ headquarters where they will assign someone to the case. Unfortunately the connection were cut off before you were finished that’s why you met me in Huntington, I was on my way to Kansas your last known address in the hope of finding you.”

 

“You… you did that?”

 

Castiel nodded and in a flash his head was turned upwards and lips connected with his. It was quick and chaste, but it sent sparks flying through his body. But as quick as the lips had been on his as quick did they disappear.

 

He opened his eyes to see Dean take a few steps back, “shit, I’m sorry I didn’t know what came ov…”

 

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Castiel interrupted. He stood up and closed the distance between them recapturing Dean’s lips.

 

_Like a bolt out of the blue_

_Fate steps in and sees you through_

_When you wish upon a star_

_Your dreams come true._


	2. Makes no Difference Who you Are

The seconds following the kiss were awkward to say the least. Castiel sat back in his chair and stared straight at the screens. Dean stayed in the background leaning against the door. The silence was killing him, but so was the constant stream of thoughts screaming at him too. There was obviously something there, but Dean was a hunter and Castiel knew what that job description entailed. On the other hand he would always regret it if he just let Dean walk out of his life without trying to figure out what that something was.

 

In a panicked moment he turned quickly in his chair scaring Dean who became alert in a heartbeat, hunter reflexes, and said on a single exhale, “you want to go on a date?” He said it so quick he was unsure if Dean even heard it. His heart was beating furiously in his chest.

 

After another short silence Dean slumped against the door in what looked like relief, “yes, thank god. The silence was killing me. I mean I was thinking about asking you before you asked me, but how do you ask out a boy?”

 

“You don’t have any experience with that?” Dean shook his head, “oh, I’m sorry. I just assumed that you…”

 

“Dude,” Dean interrupted him before he could say anything further, “not having experience with asking someone out doesn’t mean I haven’t… You know.” He made a gesture with his hand and Castiel nodded knowingly, “in my line of work it’s mostly just one night stands with somebody random that I pick up at some lousy bar.” Castiel’s mouth formed an ‘oh’ but no sound came out. “But I’m totally up for it, the date thing.”

 

“Cool, cool,” Castiel was feeling like an awkward teenager. “I actually have a long shift ahead of me, if you want to…”

 

“Is it okay if I just sit here for awhile? I’ll go find a motel later when I get tired. I just want to watch. You know this is just amazing…” Dean was looking around at all the screens as he said it.

 

“Yeah, sure. You can grab a chair from out there,” he looked to the door behind Dean and Dean turned around to open the door, “oh and Dean?” He looked back at him, “I have a couch…” he threw his keys at him and he caught it in one smooth movement, “just leave the door unlocked for me.” Dean looked at him with something he couldn’t recognize and then went to get a chair.

 

It was weird. He was doing his work as he always did, but the feeling of Dean’s presence behind him was something different. The warmth radiating off his body was comforting, but at the same time it was torture. All he wanted to do was touch him. What was this man doing to him?

 

Castiel had been fully focused on his screens when he noticed Dean starting to nod off beside him. He shook him lightly and he looked utterly adorable with his sleepy and slightly confused eyes, “you should go and get some sleep you seem beyond tired,” he smiled when Dean nodded, but still didn’t get up.

 

Castiel leaned over and grabbed Dean’s jaw turning his face to his and captured his lips in a soft kiss, “I’m up,” his eyes flew open. Castiel chuckled to himself.

 

“I’m going to call you a cab,” he followed Dean down and out in front of the building where they waited for the cab to arrive. Dean looked over at him many times like he was just about to say something or do something, but every time he shook his head lightly and turned his gaze back to the pavement.

 

Castiel stared after the cab for a while when it drove away and then went back to his office. He thanked Kevin who had been keeping an eye on the screens for him while he had been downstairs.

 

“Anytime, so was that a new boyfriend?” Kevin kept standing in the doorway.

 

“No, he’s just a friend.”

 

“You know your father would have one hell of a hissy fit if he found out you went and brought some random friend into the office, you know this firm is supposed to be a secret right?”

 

“Yes I do, it’s my family’s company and I would never do anything that I knew could expose it, but I trust Dean.” He did. He hadn’t known him for long, but Dean was the type you would trust with your life and he would go to hell and back if it meant he wouldn’t disappoint.

 

Kevin didn’t ask more questions, but when Castiel walked past his desk on his way to get a cup of coffee, he sent him a knowing look to which Castiel rolled his eyes.

 

The rest of his shift was fairly uneventful, only a handful of wishes and only three that actually made for a case.

 

Around five in the morning the sun began to rise and Castiel was driving home through early morning traffic of the country’s capital. All he wanted right now was his bed and his pillow and his comfortable pajamas pants.

 

Dean had left the door unlocked just like he told him and he almost fell through it. He was so tired. He didn’t turn on any of the lights afraid he would wake Dean. He didn’t bother with brushing his teeth, he just went straight to his dresser stripping of all his clothes and putting on his pajamas bottoms, he didn’t like to sleep with a shirt or any underwear for that matter it was too constricting. He was almost asleep before he reached the bed and as soon as his head touched the pillow he was in deep sleep.

 

_The night sky was as black as coal, but a single star shone so bright it lit up his surroundings. The bright light made the trees around him cast shadows on the ground. He didn’t feel cold, but he could see his own breath. The star started flickering and he looked to the sky. It was blinking like a light bulb living on its last few seconds and then it started falling. Castiel followed its course as it rushed towards the ground and then it disappeared behind the tree line._

_Carefully he stepped through the scrub, snapping twigs and trying to avoid branches as he walked. The closer he got to where the star had fallen the more burned it smelled. He touched his palm to a tree and he felt the heat. His hand was colored black from burnt wood. The bark was burnt. The further he got the more burned the trees were and soon there were no more trees just grey ash flying in the wind. He reached a crater, a big ass hole in the ground too deep for him to jump into if he ever dreamed of getting back up._

_His eyes found the middle. Was it the star? It looked like a normal stone. But then it started flickering once again. Everything around him turned bright white, it hurt his eyes. A high-pitched tone sounded in his ears and he couldn’t block it out._

He sat up straight in bed, his heart was pounding and for a minute he didn’t know where he was. The sunlight was forcing its rays in between the lines of his curtain illuminating the body next to him. Wait, what? A body next to him and then he felt the arm draped around his middle. He turned his head carefully just to find Dean drooling on the pillow beside him.

 

“Dean?”

 

“What? I’m up.” Dean rubbed at his eyes looking like a tired toddler as he did so.

 

“What are you doing in my bed?” Castiel forgot about his dream more focused on why he had a man in his bed.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry Cas,” Cas? No one had ever used a shortened version of his name before. “It’s just… Well, you weren’t home and it seemed a waste of this perfectly soft bed if I just slept on the couch. I had my alarm set so I would be out of here before you got home, guess I slept through it huh,” Dean made his eyes look bigger and put on an innocent look and Castiel couldn’t be mad at him.

 

Dean got up to go to the bathroom and Cas laid back down sighing deeply and staring at the ceiling. He heard the shower turn on. Well, at least Dean seemed to feel at home which couldn’t be a bad thing.

 

He closed his eyes and he must have fallen asleep for a little while because when he opened them the shower had been turned off again and Dean was stepping into the room in only a towel. And wow. He had big well-trained biceps, broad shoulders and just a slight hint of a six-pack. His job kept him in good shape.

 

Castiel put a stop to his train of thoughts scared that he would start drooling. Dean went and picked up a duffel bag Castiel hadn’t even noticed was there. When Dean returned to the bathroom to get dressed Castiel got out of bed and put on some clothes quickly before going to the kitchen and getting started on some breakfast or brunch… What time was it even? The red letters on the oven showed just after noon.

 

He opened the refrigerator and sighed, he really needed to do some shopping. He did have some eggs and milk. Looking through his cupboards he confirmed that he had everything he needed to whip up a batch of pancakes and so he set to work.

 

He had a well-balanced stack going when Dean entered the room and just on cue Castiel heard the growling sound of his stomach, “plates are in that cupboard, cutlery in that drawer and the syrup is on the counter.” He smiled at the greedy look on Dean’s face as he scooped a couple or the whole stack to be exact onto his plate.

 

Castiel finished making his own stack of pancakes and proceeded to sit down beside Dean at the breakfast bar. Dean had drenched his portion in syrup, but Castiel was more a melted butter type, “So I have to do some grocery shopping today,” Dean looked at him and nodded, “then I have some paperwork I need to get done at work before my shift tonight.” Dean’s face fell, “but tomorrow is my night off, so I thought I would take you to one of my favorite restaurants in town.” Dean smiled at that and the broad smile made his green eyes sparkle.

 

“Dude, you’re staring,” but Dean didn’t seem to mind.

 

“I’m sorry,” Castiel batted his dark eyelashes that he knew very well could make anyone forgive him.

 

Dean’s finger was on his chin gently guiding him closer. Their lips touched for just a second, but Castiel could taste the lingering hint of syrup on his lips. He couldn’t help but lick them as he watched a cherry blush paint Dean’s cheeks.

 

This all seemed so natural, like they had always meant to be together. It felt as if they had never been apart.

 

In a flash Castiel felt blinded by bright light and a deafening screech filled his ears. He almost fell of the chair if Dean hadn’t caught him. “You okay?”

 

Castiel blinked, “yeah, just a little dizzy I guess,” he tried to assure him, but Dean kept looking worried. He resumed eating and afterwards they helped each other cleaning the dishes and when Dean had started flicking water at him… Let’s just say they both had to change into dry clothes. Castiel’s ribs hurt from laughing, he had never laughed that hard. Why were things with Dean so natural? He kept running that thought through his mind a thousand times, but he couldn’t come up with an answer.

 

 

Dean joined Castiel on his trip to the supermarket. Dean turned into a little child as soon as Castiel had let him push the cart around; he pushed himself down the aisles as if it was a scooter. At one point Castiel was picking up some fresh vegetables and when he looked back Dean had disappeared.

 

He had to carry his groceries in his arms because Dean was nowhere to be seen, he picked up some eggs and some bacon and went down the aisle towards the bread when Dean almost smashed into him from a side aisle. His heart raced for a moment before he calmed down, “where have you been? And you should really be a little more careful with that you almost ran me over.”

 

“Yeah, sorry ‘bout that,” he smirked that stupid smartass smirk and Castiel would never admit this to anyone, but he found it irresistible and it made him want to kiss that smartass look off of his face.

 

Dean didn’t answer when he had asked where he was, but Castiel had a qualified guess. Poorly hidden beneath a box of cereal Castiel could faintly see the edge of a plastic container and it looked a lot like it held not a piece of pie but a whole one. So Dean had a thing for pie, good to remember maybe Castiel would pick up some flour and fresh cherries and bake him a pie a thousand times better than that artificial sugary substance.

 

They loaded the paper bags into the trunk and drove back home. On the way up the stairs to his apartment Castiel couldn’t help but think how he really enjoyed doing mundane things like making pancakes and shopping especially when Dean was with him. Butterflies filled his stomach when he thought about their date tomorrow, maybe things were going too fast, but Castiel didn’t protest.

 

He was in a happy place in his mind when they reached his door and in terror he realized that the door was ajar, he was absolutely certain that he had locked it before they had left earlier.

 

He looked back at Dean with terror in his eyes; he didn’t really have anything of greater value for a thief.

 

Dean put the bags he were holding down on the floor and motioned with a finger to his lips for Castiel to be quiet. Then he pulled out a white-shafted gun from the back of his jeans and wait, had Dean been carrying a weapon all this time?

 

He stood frozen to the spot as he watched Dean slowly push the door open and enter the apartment. He didn’t hear any commotion or shots being fired so he slowly tiptoed in after him. There were no signs of a break in, but when Castiel reached the living room Dean was staring at a man he didn’t recognize.

 

Dean turned his head to look at Castiel and he looked sad almost apologetic, “Castiel this is my brother Sam, he needs my help…” Castiel looked at the giant of a man standing beside his overflowing bookcase, “…in Nebraska.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the process of writing this chapter I feel like the story is far from over and I have to just let it run its course and see where it takes me. So if you're up for it I will write a few chapters more ^_^ Unfortunately I can't promise a regular posting schedule since I'm also working on my DCBB at the moment.


	3. Anything your Heart Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With me life is never granting me time to write, but I wanted to give you guys a little something, so I wrote a quick short chapter.

Castiel felt some sort of panic rising from his toes past his heart and into his throat. Dean was leaving. Dean was leaving before thesy could go on their date. Dean must have seen the look on his face because he walked straight towards him and pulled him into the kitchen.

 

“Cas, it’s okay. Hey, look at me,” Dean turned his head so they were looking directly into each other’s eyes only inches apart. Castiel remember when he noticed Dean’s eyes on the screen, but up-close they just kept taking his breath away no matter how many times he would look at them. “I’m gonna be back I promise. I may not have known you for long, but I wanna know what _this_ is,” he gestured between the two of them with a finger.

 

Castiel was relieved. At least Dean would be coming back when their hunt was over. “So you’ll be leaving now?”

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, got to grab my bags first. Oh, and maybe I should actually introduce you,” He took Castiel gently by the elbow and dragged him back to the living room where Sam was now looking through the titles on the bookshelf, “Sam this is Castiel, Castiel this is Sam.”

 

Castiel extended his hand, “nice to meet you, Sam.”

 

Sam didn’t take the offered hand, but instead Castiel was pulled into a tight hug. Sam was tall, taller than Dean and Castiel found himself pressed against a hard chest. With two pats on the back Sam let him go and he could breathe again, “Dean tells me that I can thank you for saving my life.”

 

Castiel looked at Dean in panic. Dean couldn’t have… He wouldn’t have… Castiel explicitly told him that it was a secret. His family’s company couldn’t be exposed for what it really was or the wishes would be abused. Star wishing was only for the true believers.

 

“So you’re a hunter too? We could use an extra hand for this job if you’re up for it,” Sam had a bright smile just like his brother.

 

“What?” he asked dumbfounded.

 

He looked to Dean who just shrugged his shoulders saying, “I had to tell him something,” without actually saying a word.

 

“Yeah, you’re welcome, but I actually have a real job the hunting is just a side thing so I won’t have time to join you,” he declined politely, “maybe some other time.”

 

Castiel followed Dean into the bedroom when he went to grab his bag. Dean was standing at the bed tucking everything back in the duffel his back to Castiel, “be careful,” his voice sounded small and insecure as he said it.

 

Dean stepped into his personal space placing a hand on his cheek and slowly letting his thumb stroke over his cheekbone. Castiel couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the warm touch. “I’ve done this my whole life Cas, I know what I’m doing and I’ll make sure I don’t get hurt,” His voice was smooth and soothing and his lips were warm and soft as he touched his lips to Castiel’s.

 

Castiel felt something inside him twist at the knowledge that Dean had been living this life for so long, but with insisting lips and a tongue running over his lower lip he quickly forgot.

 

With a gentle hand on his lower back he was pushed flush up against Dean’s chest. He let his arms snake around Dean’s neck and buried a hand in the short hair at his nape. He clung to Dean, deepened the kiss and opened for him and let his warm tongue inside.

 

The kiss was over much too soon. They rested their foreheads together, “I’ve got to get going,” Dean whispered.

 

Reluctantly Castiel let go of him and the minute Dean was gone he missed his touch and his warmth. He stayed in the bedroom as Dean joined Sam just kind of frozen in place. He heard them talk and out of some reflex he moved closer to the open door to be able to hear.

 

“So you and Cas huh…” He heard Sam say.

 

“Nah, he’s just a nice guy.”

 

“Dean, come on the way you two looked at each other.”

 

“Drop it Sam, I’m not into that stuff and you damn well know that, are you coming or what,” Dean’s voice was moving towards the front door as he spoke. At the words spoken Castiel felt his stomach drop. A guy denying his sexuality… That wasn’t exactly the expression Castiel had gotten from Dean, but you could never really be sure could you…

 

 

Castiel tried to push Dean out of his mind especially the day that should have been their date. It was harder than he would have thought. He tried thinking about the way Dean had acted around Sam, he usually got really turned off by men who weren’t comfortable with their sexuality, but every time he thought about that one bad thing green eyes and plump soft lips took over his mind instead. He wanted to be mad at Dean, but he couldn’t because the man just had to be so damn cute. God, he was so screwed. For the first time in years he had actually missed a wish and he had gotten his ass handed to him.

 

He had been at work and his mind had wondered off. He had only noticed the light blinking a few minutes into the wish, but he had had to report it either way and his dad had not been happy with him. He had been yelled at and he had been sent home until he could get his head on straight. That night the dream of the bright white light had returned. He had never before had the same dream twice not like this, not with the dream being the exact same, down to the smallest detail. Maybe the dream meant something. He had never been one to believe in dreams having a meaning or being like premonitions or whatever. But wishing stars were real, granted that humans was behind it, but he knew of the existence of several monsters, witches and other creatures. Who was to say that something or someone wasn’t trying to tell him something and maybe that thing was important. He was making himself mad with all this wondering. So he pushed the dream to the back of his mind together with Dean.

 

 

He had successfully not been thinking of Dean for about eight hours when he went to work for his shift. The few days off he had been forced to take had made him miss the job and he was determined to stay focused tonight. Being at home in his apartment all alone around the clock made him insane. Sitting alone looking at his screens wasn’t really that better a deal, but at least he felt like he had a purpose here.

 

The night went like any other night just a few children making a few wishes before bedtime and then a few of the harsher ones where the kid couldn’t sleep because of the parents fighting or something even worse. Around three it started quieting down and Castiel lay back in his chair with a fresh cup of coffee.

 

The minutes ticked by on the clock and an hour went by without any interruptions. Around four he was almost dozing off when the little lamp on a screen started signaling. He sat straight up rubbing his eyes without actually looking at the screen until he pulled up the picture on his computer. Freckles and bright green eyes filled his screen.

 

“Please, dear wishing star. Uhm I don’t really know what to say to get your attention. Should I ask for help? Uhm, I need help. I’m lost… There’s this guy and I can’t get him out of my mind… Damn, I sure hope you’re the one working Cas or this will just be awkward. I guess I’m trying to say that I’m sorry I left so abruptly. We really haven’t figured this case out yet. Hey, maybe you could get me the number of that Bobby guy we could really use some help with this one, haven’t seen anything like it before.” Dean trailed off for a bit and the signal was almost lost when he looked away a bit too long.

 

“I’m excited for when I get back, then we’ll go on that date,” Castiel smiled at that his cheeks reddening. “I hope this reaches you, I realized I didn’t actually get your phone number so this was the only way I thought of to communicate with you in some way. Should have thought of this before actually, not being able to see or talk to you have been killing me.”

 

Castiel heard Dean’s name being called somewhere in the background, “I’m gonna go now Cas, I’ll see you okay? Bye.”

 

The video had been recorded, but Castiel didn’t save it in the company’s shared drive, this message was personal so he put it away in a personal folder on the computer. He would look at this a lot in the future.


	4. Will Come to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you complain that I'm repeating myself in this chapter... Because the first chapter had first been meant as a one shot and now that has changed I have gone back and changed just a tiny detail about Dean's first wish not being mentioned in the first chapter anymore.

Castiel took the elevator a few stories upwards and found his way to the large open floor plan where all the hunters and research guys had their offices. It wasn’t made up by cubicles like a lot of other places instead it was row upon row of desks with computers, chairs and trashcans. There wasn’t any personal objects or pictures of family. It was first of all for personal safety if a shapeshifter or something would slip through security in the lobby looking for revenge on one of their hunters. The second reason was that most of the hunters weren’t here all that often and when they did come to the office they could choose any desk they liked.

 

Bobby did have his own office though. At the far end behind a wall of glass Bobby sat at a large desk made of solid dark wood. The shelves behind him and every surface available were filled with books stacked upon books. Bobby was the oldest hunter and the most experienced they had here. He was also head of the research department hence the big office. Before they had hired people specifically to sit and answer phones impersonating FBI bosses and chiefs of police Bobby had manned multiple phones at a time to keep hunters in the field out of trouble.

 

Castiel had always seen Bobby as a kind of fun uncle. The man had been around since he was a little kid running around and Castiel had sat on the man’s lap looking through his large dusty books several times. Bobby had taught him everything he knew about monsters and mythology.

 

Castiel realized he had been standing just in front of the elevator doors for quite a while lost in thoughts and memories. He quickly made his way down a row of desks only occupied by two hunters. He sneaked a peak at the page open on the computer as he walked behind a younger woman, simple demon case. He had seen the young hunter before and he had heard many rumors. She might look small and petite but she was strong and fierce. When she first came here some guy had made fun of her because of her age, gender and size. She had smashed his face into the carpet and dislocated his shoulder. She was a force to be reckoned with.

 

When she looked at him as he passed by he gave her a little nod and a smile. Shyly she turned back to the papers spread out in front of her.

 

Castiel raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could put hand to glass Bobby beckoned him inside with a simple gesture with his hand his eyes still buried in the open book on the table. Castiel stepped inside and closed the door behind him taking a seat in the comfortable recliner opposite the older man.

 

He knew to be silent until Bobby had finished the page and meanwhile he let his eyes skate over the titles and artifacts filling up the office from floor to ceiling.

 

“Hello Castiel,” Bobby said suddenly pulling him out of his head, “what can I do for you, son?”

 

“You remember the Winchesters?”

 

“Sure do, that was those two boys right? The one as tall as the empire state had gotten himself in a bit of a scrape in some vamp nest. Sure, I remember them feels like yesterday they were just these two innocent little boys. Never thought I would ever see them again, though it didn’t seem like they recognized me,” Bobby trailed off. “What about them?” He asked as if he hadn’t realized what he had just said seconds before.

 

Castiel was staring at him as if he had grown an extra head, “what do you mean _it feels like yesterday the were just two little boys_? You know them?”

 

“I _did_ know them or more specifically I knew their father. John was obsessed. When their house burnt down with his wife inside he became hungry with revenge. He knew natural forces didn’t cause the fire and in his search for the demon responsible he found his way to me. He dragged those boys everywhere across the country, forced them into the life as a hunter at such a young age.” Bobby looked sad at the memories not once looking directly at Castiel; “John had lost something in that fire a long with his wife I would know…” Castiel was too familiar with the story of how Bobby had lost his own wife and he grimaced as Bobby brought it up.

 

“But he just wouldn’t give up no matter how impossible the case was. He could chase, torture, question and kill every demon in this world, but his own demons would never be laid to rest. I had gotten to know the Winchesters pretty well, but when John came for answers one day and I couldn’t provide him with any… That was the last time I saw them.” Bobby ended his story on a sigh and finally met Castiel’s eyes.

 

“But what about them? I’m sure you didn’t come all the way up here for story time.”

 

“Uhm…” For a moment Castiel had totally forgotten why he had come in the first place, “I uh… I talked to Dean. They’re on some case and apparently whatever they have stumbled upon is nothing like they’ve ever seen before. He asked for your assistance so I thought maybe you could give him a call, hear what they got and then give those old dusty books a look.”

 

“Sure, no problem. We hunters have to stick together and a discovery of something that we might haven’t seen before is always exciting.” Bobby sat back in his chair folding his hands over his stomach.

 

“Are there really still things out there that haven’t been seen?” While Bobby leaned backwards Castiel leaned forwards.

 

“Sure is, every once in a while something shows its ugly head. Take djinns for example for a long time they were a myth nobody had ever seen one, bastards hid real well, but I clearly remember the first time I got a call from another hunter asking for help with identifying whatever he was hunting and it turned out to be the first djinn that had surfaced in several hundreds of years.” Castiel listened attentively loving whenever Bobby had a story to tell.

 

“So they aren’t entirely new? They have been spotted before?” Castiel asked enthusiastically.

 

“You’re catching on. Nothing is entirely new everything has been spotted at least once before that’s why we have myths. You can safely assume that every mythical creature that there have ever been written about is real or were real. We can’t prove that anything is alive anymore if it hasn’t been seen in ages, but I would bet everything I own that the stories and the myths are real.”

 

“What about fabulous animals?”

 

Bobby bent down to extricate a bottle of whiskey from the little cupboard in his desk. He poured a glass for himself before pointing the bottle at Castiel silently asking if he would like a glass to which Castiel politely shook his head declining.

 

“With fabulous animals you mean like griffins and mermaids and such?” Castiel nodded, “well I do know about phoenixes being real, dragons too. Greek mythology reports of a lot of different creatures and I wouldn’t be surprised if I was to see a Pegasus once. And I’m sure you’re familiar with the Harry Potter books and movies, you remember the second one about the chamber of secrets?”

 

“I sure do, but I didn’t know you did.” Bobby could still surprise him after all this time.

 

“Just interested because of the job y’know,” Bobby brushed it off looking almost shy for a moment. “That big basilisk, I’m damn sure that one is real, but you haven’t heard of people turning to stone since the stories of Medusa.”

 

Bobby got up and went to the door, “well, I could be telling stories all day, but I do have a job to do and I’m sure you’ve just had a long shift so you better run home and get some sleep.”

 

 

It had been a few days since he talked to Bobby and he hadn’t heard anything from the man since. When he had looked for him at the office he hadn’t been there and asking the others he found out that Bobby had went out on an assignment. Castiel wondered if the case Bobby was working at the moment was the same as Sam and Dean. He wondered a lot, Castiel could win a gold medal in wondering and worrying and generally just overthinking everything. His friends would always tell him that he has this thing where he tilts his head and screws up his eyes when his thinking really hard about something or if there’s something he doesn’t understand, which happens a lot. Every time people around him talk pop culture he’s at a loss, between working nights and sleeping during the day he doesn’t really watch much TV or gets outside much for that matter.

 

The clock showed the time where most people would be getting ready to go to bed, but Castiel had just woken up. He had slept through his first two alarms and now he was in a hurry to get to work in time. He rushed through his routine of showering, getting dressed, brushing his teeth, trying to control his hair but failing miserably and then out the door in less than twenty minutes.

 

On his way to work he liked to stop at a local diner and order a hamburger and some fries to go. It was the same routine everyday and it had reached the point where his food was packed and ready waiting for him at the register whenever he entered. The owner, a woman named Ellen, always smiled when she saw him and he always swore to himself that one day he would actually eat at the diner so he had an excuse to talk to her. Much like Bobby she looked like someone who had many stories to tell.

 

Today he didn’t have the time though; he paid for his food and was quickly on his way again arriving at work only a few minutes late. If he just snug into his office no one would notice. Thankfully the chaos around shift change made it easy for him to walk through the building unnoticed. All around him people were busy gathering their things to go home while others were setting up and getting ready for a long night ahead of them.

 

He quickly entered his own working space closing the door behind him and for a minute he just leaned his head against the door trying to get his breathing to even out after hurrying all the way through town.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

A deep voice sounded behind. He flinched and turned around so quick he didn’t even register how it happened, but he somehow hit the back of his head against the door and he hissed in pain.

 

“Shit, sorry Cas. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Dean reached for him and guided him to his chair, “do you need me to fetch some ice or anything?”

 

Castiel slowly shook his head, “it’s okay it’ll pass.” He tried to make his smile assuring, but it hurt too damn much.

 

Dean removed his hand from where he was covering his head and then he felt lips against his hair. “My mom used to kiss the pain away whenever I got a boo boo.”

 

“Well it certainly helps. Now I’m thinking about it I bit my lip earlier and it still hurts,” he looked up at Dean and tried to look as innocent as possible.

 

Dean bent down and touched their lips together just a feather light touch that didn’t last more than a second, “there, all better.” He had the audacity to look immensely pleased with himself. Castiel shoved at him and went to pick up his food where he had dropped the bag on the floor beside the door.

 

“If had known you would be here I had brought another burger,” he gestured to the bag now in his hand.

 

“It’s okay, I’m totally stuffed. We stopped to eat on our way here, an old friend of ours owns the best diner in town. Nothing beats one of Ellen’s burgers,” he smiled broadly and Castiel’s heart fluttered, he would do anything to make Dean smile like that every single day. Then it seemed to dawn on him.

 

“Ellen?”

 

“Yeah, ever since me and Sammy were young whenever we were in town we went to eat at Ellen’s. It would be the only real meal we would get in-between living off of cereal and beef jerky. You gotta love that woman. She’s always been like a foster parent for us. You remember that first diner that time where I thought you were some crazy stalker?” Castiel nodded, it had been called The Roadhouse he had wondered about the name then, it was almost the exact same as Harvelle’s, “she owns that one too, she has a whole chain of restaurants. Her daughter Jo manages the one in Huntington, but it’s always best when Ellen makes the burgers herself. Why? Do you know her or something?”

 

Castiel turned the bag in his hand to reveal the large Harvelle’s Roadhouse logo drawn in black. “She makes my food every day, she’s the only one that knows just how I like it.”

 

“Huh, what a funny coincidence.”

 

“Seems like some of the people I have known the longest apparently also knows you too, but still we’ve never stumbled into each other before now. Well, I do remember the first time I saw you, but you were just a kid back then.” At Dean’s questioning look he elaborated, “Bobby told me he knew you when you were just two little boys.”

 

“Yeah, that wasn’t really the thing I was curious about. You said you’ve seen me before,” Dean stared at him intently and only then did Castiel realize what he had said.

 

“Uhm, I should explain,” Dean looked at him like that should go without saying.

 

“When I first started working here, when I was nineteen,” he added, “You made a wish and I was the one working the shift that night. Hannah was assigned to your case back then, I didn’t know exactly what she did, but it helped because you thanked the stars afterwards.”

 

Castiel could see unshed tears in Dean’s eyes as he looked anywhere but at Castiel. Then Dean huffed out a dry laugh making Castiel even more confused than he felt to begin with. “That’s why all of the sudden my dad figured all the answers wasn’t hid in the bottom of a bottle,” Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but Dean interrupted him, “Don’t, I don’t feel like talking about it okay. I’m gonna go find Bobby, he and Sam should be at his office.”

 

“I’ll take you.”

 

“It’s fine Cas, you have to work and don’t worry I won’t get lost in these hallways.”

 

“I said I’ll take you and I will, I’ll find Kevin and get him to look after the screens.”

 

“You sure he won’t mind?”

 

“Kevin dreams of being promoted to the job I have, paperwork is way to boring for him so he enjoys whenever I let him pretend for just a little while. He’s always more than glad to help out whenever I have to leave for a little while.” That seemed to make Dean relax and he let Castiel take him to Bobby’s floor.

 

They could see Bobby and Sam talking through the glass wall and they both wore a serious expression, too serious for Castiel’s liking.

 

They immediately stopped talking when they noticed the two of them approaching. Castiel pretended like he wasn’t once again worrying. “Hi Bobby, haven’t seen you for a few days did you join Dean and Sam?”

 

“Nah, after you left my office I called Dean and told them to drag their asses back here and shortly after I got news that one of our hunters had gotten his ass into a bit of a mess. New kid tried to save someone from a crossroads demon deal, but those are lost cases. Had to go drag him out of a shit storm waiting to happen.”

 

“Ah, okay. If you don’t mind me asking, why did you call Dean and Sam home instead of going to them?” he asked, genuinely curious.

 

Bobby looked down at his desk then rubbed at his neck, he seemed hesitant to tell Castiel, but in the end he must have decided that if he didn’t tell Castiel then Dean probably would at some point. “It’s uhm…” He cleared his throat and tried again, “after talking to Dean on the phone, after getting all the details it seems that we are dealing with something big. We really need to know what we’re dealing with before we do something stupid.”

 

Castiel looked at Sam and then at Dean, they both looked worried, “so what are we dealing with?”

 

“Have you ever heard of the Fenrir wolf?”


	5. Delay

It has been a long time since this story has been updated and it will be another long while. I am working hard on my DCBB and for now I'm just concentrating on that. When I am done with that I will get right back to this story, thanks for your patience <3


End file.
